1. Field of the Invention
In treating pediatric patients with various diseases that may include post-operative, ophthalmologic, cardiological, neurological, and gastro-entrological, including gastroesophagic reflux (xe2x80x9cGERxe2x80x9d), the treatment may require the patient to be placed in an incline position. This physical position therapy utilizes the force of gravity to maintain bodily fluids and tissues down in the body. Typically, physicians and patients improvise treatments that include restraints and blockages that are not always safe or effective. Additionally, one treatment requires keeping the baby constantly seated in a baby chair, however this procedure, besides being very uncomfortable, may result contraindicated.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,535 issued to Roberts, discloses a therapeutic device for positional treatment of GER which consists on an anti-reflux pillow, comprising a wedge shaped support pillow having an inclined infant-supporting surface, with a diaper-like infant torso encircling sling, attachable to the infant supporting surface of the support pillow. Two parallel strips of VELCRO(copyright) fastener adhesive material are attached at the opposite lateral edges of the torso encircling sling and the inclined surface of the supporting pillow. The infant is secured inside the torso encircling sling with two parallel sets of snap fasteners that close the sides of the torso encircling sling. The wedge shaped supporting pillow is soft and deformable to create a cavity where the infant is placed.
Since the infant in the Roberts disclosure is attached to the supporting surface of the supporting pillow by the torso, the device therein permits free movement of the arms and legs but not of the mentioned attached torso. The device in Roberts does not permit the use of bottom sheets under the infant. In addition, the infant in the Roberts disclosure is uncomfortable since he/she is obviously prevented from moving his/her torso while being attached to the supporting pillow precisely by the torso.
Roberts describes, in the background of the patent document, that the arrangement is intended for use with weak and tiny infants placed in intensive care nurseries. However, not all infants that need this kind of positional therapy are tiny and weak, and not all of them are attended at intensive care nurseries. If a bigger or stronger infant is placed on the Roberts"" arrangement, the infant will surely pull or move forcefully enough to unfasten the sets of simple snap fasteners that close the sides of the torso encircling sling and/or the VELCRO(copyright) fastening strips that fasten the torso encircling sling to the infant supporting surface of the mentioned supporting pillow. A strong restless infant may also pull the sling or lateral fastener means with his own hands and fall from the pillow.
Yet another problem with the Roberts pillow is that the infant can not be placed in a lateral position as many physicians prefer. This system necessitates the use of a special wedge shaped pillow or support system with the torso encircling sling, thus making it more complicated and expensive.
Further, a danger arises when an infant is laid prone on a surface like the Roberts"" pillow where the infant""s face may sink into the pillow and suffocate if breathing is obstructed. This danger is magnified if one considers the possibility of the infant vomiting with or without GER (gastroesophagic reflux).
Another danger with the Roberts"" arrangement is the support system or wedge shaped pillow being filled with Styrofoam(copyright) balls. This material is so light that an uneasy infant attached to it making a strong lateral movement may cause the entire device to turn upside down, thus traps the infant inside.
There is a great need for an infant positioning container that is safe, comfortable and inexpensive, and suitable for tiny or big, weak or strong, calm or uneasy infants, staying at home or in an intensive care nursery. It would be desirable for the container to allow easy and quick access to the infant in case of urgency, while being usable on any bed, cradle, crib, baby basket, incubator mattress, or on a special wedge shaped mattress, if desired. It would be securable if the container allowed the infant be laid prone supine or lateral, allowed the infant to move its legs, arms or torso freely, and allowed the use of a removable bottom sheet under the infant. It would be useful if no matter how big, heavy, strong or restless the infant could be, he/she would not be able to release himself with his hands, movements or weight. It would be desirable if the container is adjustable, easy to change and washable, or, in the alternative, made of disposable materials. It would further be important for the container to be inexpensive and simple to construct compared to the existing systems.
The main objective of the present invention is to aid pediatric physicians and caregivers along with parents and relatives of infants to safely lay the infants in an inclined position, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, whether they are placed in a basket, incubator, bassinet, cradle or on bed mattress at a nursery or at home, thus overcoming the problems and insufficiencies of prior inventions.
Another objective of the present invention is to be useful for the positional treatment of tiny and weak, heavy, strong or big infants on their bed, cradle, baby basket, incubators, bassinets, mattresses, without the need for a special wedged shaped pillow or mattress, if used with the strap system shown in FIGS. 4, 5 and 12, or with the mattress cover option shown in FIGS. 6, 7 and 11.
Another objective of this invention, is to permit fast and easy access to the infant in case of urgency, but still avoiding the possibility that the infant could release himself with his own hands, movements or weight, no matter how big, heavy, strong or uneasy the infant is.
Another objective of the present invention is to permit the caregivers to remove the device easily for washing or moving the baby and device together, or to replace the device with a clean one or one of a different size, depending upon the size of the infant, as shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3.
Another objective of the present invention is to permit the infant to be laid prone, supine or laterally.
Another objective is to permit the infant to move his/her arms, legs and torso freely, letting the infant feel less confined, more comfortable and avoid the danger of falling or moving from the desired position.
Another objective is to permit the device to be graduated while the infant grows, as shown in FIG. 8.
Another objective is to permit the use of disposable materials in the construction of the infant fastening device, when convenient.
These and other objectives of the present invention are made possible with the provision of an infant fastening device, which includes a fastening system that can be attached to any cradle, bed or basket, ordinary or special mattress at home, or in warmers and isolators in nurseries and hospitals.
This invention is intended to fulfill the need for an appropriate tool for the treatment of infants that require the above described kind of positional therapy.